To perform a surgical repair, e.g., of a torn anterior cruciate ligament (“ACL”), the surgeon typically connects a length of suture to the replacement ACL soft tissue graft. The suture enables the surgeon to pull the tissue graft through holes formed in the tibia and femur for receiving the tissue graft. Typically, the surgeon attaches the suture to the ACL soft tissue graft using a whipstitch. Stitching the suture to the tissue graft using a whipstitch usually takes over two minutes per tissue graft.